


Sí, señor.

by ilianabanana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilianabanana/pseuds/ilianabanana
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy siempre ha sido un alumno ejemplar.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Sí, señor.

Scorpius Malfoy siempre ha sido un alumno ejemplar, Harry lo sabe mejor que cualquiera. Así que no entiende cómo es que se ha metido en ese problema en primer lugar.

Durante su primer año, la mayoría de los profesores guardaron las esperanzas de que, como mínimo, el muchacho fuera la mitad de problemático que su padre. O su abuelo. Estaban tan preocupados por tener que alojar a un Malfoy entre las paredes del castillo que, cuando el muchacho se presentó el primer día y saludó a todos con una sonrisa, se quedaron sin palabras.

Jamás nadie había visto a un Malfoy sonreír de esa forma. Era casi un tabú. Mejillas sonrojadas y brillantes dientes como perlas entre esos labios rosados sólo resaltados por una mirada amable y cálida aún sobre ese gris acero. Era tan surreal que _debía_ ser falso.

Al principio y como todos los demás. Harry estaba seguro de que esa sonrisa demasiado resplandeciente no era más que una máscara que escondía _algo_. Harry no sabía el qué, solo sabía que debía tener cuidado. No había manera de que el hijo de Draco Malfoy pudiera ser tan amable.

Día a día, el joven profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras gastaba un poco de su tiempo libre observando al muchacho. Él se decía que era únicamente por seguridad de los otros niños (entre los que se encontraban dos de sus hijos). Deseaba atraparlo con las manos en algo realmente horrible y tener una excusa para alejarlo de allí lo antes posible, pero lo único que Harry obtuvo de su pequeña investigación fue una gran decepción. Scorpius Malfoy no sólo saludaba a todos con alegres buenos días, también solía ayudar a los chicos que no entendían las lecciones. Nadie nunca lo había escuchado pronunciar la frase "sangre sucia", ni una sola vez y tampoco le habían visto despreciar a alguien, ni si quiera con la mirada.

Si, Scorpius Malfoy parecía un alumno ejemplar, pero Harry en ese tiempo simplemente no podía creerlo. No importaba cuántas veces lo viera decir por favor y gracias y llevarse bien con Hagrid quien fue el primero en despotricar contra el chico Malfoy y el primero en caer ante sus encantadores ojitos brillantes y sus sonrisas resplandecientes.

Harry en realidad no lo culpó demasiado, Hagrid siempre había sentido afecto incluso por las más terribles creaturas.

Durante segundo año las cosas cambiaron un poco. Scorpius se había convertido en el mejor amigo de su hijo y aunque no los visitó durante las vacaciones, Harry supo por la cantidad de veces que la lechuza de Al salió de la casa, que en realidad hablaban todos los días.

Eso no cambió lo que pensaba sobre él pero le ayudó a acostumbrarse a la idea de su existencia. Harry aún pensaba que había algo detrás de esa sonrisa deslumbrante y esos ojos alegres. Sólo debía aguardar, Malfoy se desenmascararía más temprano que tarde y entonces, él tendría una razón para sentirse tan incómodo cómo se sentía a su alrededor cada que le decía:

—Sí señor, cómo usted diga señor.

Con ese tono tan respetuoso, casi como si le admirara, cosa que era tan extraña qué le causaba escalofríos. Un Malfoy siendo amable con él. Debía de haber algo terriblemente mal de trasfondo.

Sin embargo, su apuesta mental sobre el tiempo que le tomaría al chico Malfoy demostrar de lo que realmente estaba hecho se fue yendo abajo conforme pasaban los meses. Scorpius era tan amable con todo el mundo como el año anterior. Comía todo sin replicar, incluso cuando su propio hijo no lo hacía. Asistía puntualmente a todas sus clase y, aunque le costara admitirlo, era tan bueno en su clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras que muchas de las ocasiones se había abstenido de comparar al resto de sus alumnos con el pequeño monstruo de cabello rubio.

Porque eso era. Un monstruo.

Sólo debía esperar un poco más y todos se darían cuenta sin importar que incluso hubiera logrado ganarse la simpatía del profesor Longbottom quién en una ocasión expresó lo maravilloso que era y lo fantástico que le parecía que Malfoy hubiera sabido criarlo correctamente.

Harry no se fiaba un pelo. Pero debía admitir que era un buen alumno. Sólo eso.

Durante las vacaciones antes de tercer año, Albus pidió permiso para invitar a su amigo a casa. Ginny dijo sí, pero Harry, cómo era su deber, se opuso rotundamente. Esa fue la primera vez que discutió con su esposa y su hijo al mismo tiempo y la primera vez que ambos dejaron de hablarle por una semana entera. Su hijo por capricho y su esposa por considerarlo demasiado duro con un niño de doce años al que apenas conocía. A Harry le hubiera encantado rebatirle que en realidad lo conocía bastante bien, pero decirle a Ginny que Scorpius Malfoy era el mejor de su clase y que siempre comía sus verduras no parecían los mejores argumentos para evitar que atravesara la puerta de su casa. O la entrada de su chimenea.

En todo caso el asunto no fue demasiado lejos. Scorpius jamás respondió a la invitación que Albus y Ginny le hicieron para pasar unos días con ellos y todo transcurrió normalmente. Tan normalmente como podía ser con su esposa mirándole con recelo cada que podía y su hijo apenas dirigiéndole la palabra. Harry realmente no entendía su desdén. Él creía fervientemente que había hecho lo correcto al rechazar al muchacho Malfoy.

Hasta que fue momento de volver a Hogwarts.

Harry, como profesor, no tenía la obligación de tomar el expreso, pero lo hacía por pura nostalgia y porque no se fiaba de que James se comportara como era debido. Así que ese año, con Ginny en América con Lily por trabajo, fue con sus dos hijos hasta la estación y aguardó pacientemente a que todos los chicos subieran para hacerlo él después.

Y entonces lo vio.

Scorpius Malfoy estaba sentado sobre su baúl con una expresión en su rostro que jamás le había visto. No había más sonrisas radiantes, ni ojos brillantes. No había carcajadas simples, solo una expresión de profundo dolor, ojos enrojecidos y un puchero que hizo que Harry _casi_ se sintiera conmovido. El muchacho se encontraba charlando con su hijo, parecía que le costaba trabajo hablar, constantemente se mordía los labios y a juzgar por la expresión de Albus, lo que sea que estuvieran charlando, debía ser un tema serio.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al castillo las cosas no parecían haber mejorado con Malfoy, y Albus parecía haberse rendido en su intento por interactuar con él.

Ese día Scorpius no saludó a nadie, ni dio las buenas noches. No comió nada de lo que se puso en su plato y cuando Harry le riñó por obstruir el pasillo de salida del comedor, lo único que le dijo fue:

—Lo lamento, señor.

Antes de marcharse.

Después de eso las cosas fueron peor. Scorpius ya no ayudaba a sus compañeros a estudiar, ya ni siquiera hablaba con Albus y sus notas habían bajado tanto que Harry estaba seguro de que tendría que repetir año si las cosas seguían así. Según el mapa del merodeador pasaba las tardes en su habitación y a veces ni siquiera asistía a clases.

Por órdenes de la directora, Harry escribió a Draco un par de veces sobre el asunto pero todo lo que recibió fue una fría promesa de hablar con su hijo que debió ser mentira ya que durante semanas el profesor no vio ninguna mejora. Minerva estaba tan preocupada por el muchacho que le llevaba personalmente la cena a su habitación y pasaba horas hablando con él en su despacho y Harry no entendía que era lo que tenía ese niño que hacía que todos quisieran protegerlo, como si no estuviera hecho de madera mortífaga.

Y luego lo supo.

Fue una casualidad, Minerva había estado hablando con madame Pomfrey en la enfermería y él había ido a visitar a James quién se había caído de su escoba durante su último partido de quidditch. De verdad no había querido inmiscuirse, pero James había estado dormido y él escuchó el nombre de Malfoy y por alguna razón no pudo volver a su dormitorio y fingir que nada había pasado.

Scorpius Malfoy había perdido a su madre, Astoria Greengrass, el verano anterior y estaba tan deprimido que no comía ni dormía en absoluto a menos que se le recetaran pociones que un niño de su edad no debería beber.

Y Harry se sintió culpable, porque con la baja de rendimiento de Scorpius había provechado para tratarlo terriblemente mal las veces que se había presentado a su clase e incluso se había burlado de él mentalmente cuando prácticamente llorando le había pedido que no lo hiciera enfrentarse al boggart. En ese momento Harry había pensado que por fin se parecía al cobarde de su padre y ahora sabía que probablemente lo único que Scorpius había deseado era no volver a ver a su madre muerta.

Aparentemente todo el mundo sabía sobre la muerte de la esposa de Draco. Todos menos Harry quién nunca leía El Profeta por sus malas experiencias en el pasado con ese diario de pacotilla. Y se sentía como un monstruo, pero eso no fue lo que más le sorprendió, sino la repentina empatía que sintió por un Malfoy. Por un Malfoy de entre todas las personas del mundo. Porque Harry sabía lo que era perder a una madre y no se imaginaba lo doloroso que debía ser haberla tenido, tener tantos recuerdos con ella y luego simplemente verla desaparecer.

No quería que nadie se sintiera así, nunca. Ni si quiera un Malfoy.

A partir de ese día el cambio fue obvio para todo el que lo viera, Harry aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para felicitar a Scorpius por su desempeño en clase o lo saludaba cordialmente por los pasillos recordándole que, aunque no era el jefe de su casa, podía ir a hablar con él cuando quisiera y Scorp le tomó la palabra al pie de la letra porque a veces iba hasta tres noches seguidas únicamente a mirar sus libros de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Las cosas mejoraron. El chico Malfoy volvió a hablar con Al, poco a poco recuperó el apetito y cuando el año finalmente terminó, Harry incluso recibió una carta de agradecimiento por parte de Draco tan sincera que casi llora. Se sintió como un verdadero héroe por primera vez en años.

Y Harry comenzó a sentir _algo_ por él. El sentimiento de desagrado había desaparecido.

Ese verano Scorpius los visitó por dos días y aunque Harry aún se sentía un poco incómodo, se dio la oportunidad de conocerlo más allá de las aulas. Scorpius era todo menos lo que Harry creyó durante tres años. Era un muchacho alegre y servicial al que le gustaba platicar en voz baja y agradecía todas las atenciones, por más pequeñas que fueran. Era obvio que, contrario a su padre, no era un líder natural, ni un brabucón busca pleitos y de hecho, Harry casi estaba seguro de que si Scorpius llegaba a meterse en problemas alguna vez, sería a causa de Albus y la gran influencia que tenía sobre él.

Ese verano Ginny aceptó una oferta de trabajo permanente en Estados Unidos y cuando volvieron a Hogwarts, Harry lo hizo con sus tres hijos y un matrimonio a punto de romperse.

Durante ese año, James consiguió una novia, Lily logró hacerse con un lugar en Slytherin por su gran inteligencia y Albus y Scorpius seguían siendo tan amigos como siempre. Las notas de Lily fueron perfectas, las de Albus completamente normales, las de James no tenían esperanzas y las de Scorpius eran tan buenas que parecía casi recuperado por completo. Aunque las visitas nocturnas no cesaron y se reunían al menos una vez a la semana sólo para charlar.

Para el año siguiente, James estaba haciendo planes para cuando terminara el colegio. Lily destacaba por su talento natural en defensa contra las artes oscuras y Albus y Scorpius no se hablaban más. Albus había conseguido novia y Scorpius pasaba casi todo el tiempo en su oficina y cuando Harry le preguntaba porque, su respuesta siempre era.

—Por qué me gusta pasar tiempo con usted, señor.

Pero Harry sospechaba que se sentía desplazado por Albus y su nueva relación.

Fuera de ello, Scorpius parecía el mismo de siempre. Saludaba a todos amablemente por los pasillos, participaba en clases, era terrible en el quidditch, comía todo lo que se le ponía enfrente e incluso había fundado un club de estudios.

Un alumno ejemplar. Sí. Justo eso.

Sin embargo, con el asunto de la novia, la amistad de Albus y Scorpius se vio envuelta en un círculo interminable de miradas mordaces y comentarios al aire que Harry pensaba que habían aprendido de la casa de Slytherin y cuando menos se dio cuenta, pasaba más tiempo con Scorpius Malfoy que con sus colegas y algunos rumores extraños comenzaron a surgir. Aunque él no les prestó especial atención.

Aunque tal vez, ahora que lo piensa, debió hacerlo.

Para cuando llegó el verano, Albus no le dirigía la palabra por haberle robado a su mejor amigo, Lily estaba enfurruñada porque le gustaba Scorpius y Albus no quería presentárselo, James había conseguido entrar al Puddlemore como golpeador suplente y Ginny le había pedido el divorcio.

No podía decirse que todo era malo, pero definitivamente detestaba que Albus le mirara con recelo cada que se lo encontraba por la casa. Casi como si le _acusara_ de algo que él no lograba entender del todo. Sus problemas con el chico Malfoy eran solamente suyos y Harry en ningún momento había tomado partido. Si admitía a Scorpius en su despacho era por costumbre y porque siempre iba a aprender cosas nuevas sobre defensa. De hecho, muy rara vez hablaban de temas personales y casi nunca mencionaban a Albus.

Antes de volver a Hogwarts las cosas empeoraron todavía más. Su divorcio había sido firmado y todos en el mundo mágico lo sabían. Albus aún le miraba extraño y Lily que ya había sido rechazada por Scorpius tampoco le hablaba. Él único que parecía divertidísimo con la situación había sido James.

Harry pensó que lo pasaría mejor en Hogwarts.

Pero no fue así.

Los rumores en los pasillos incrementaron y Harry no estaba seguro de que se trataran sobre su divorcio. Albus le miraba con aún más recelo pero parecía que Scorpius había vuelto a ser su mejor amigo. Lily seguía sin hablarle y Scorpius Malfoy ahora era, definitivamente, el mejor alumno de su clase. No había día en que no levantara la mano y dijera solemnemente:

—Sí, señor, yo lo sé, señor.

Y diera la respuesta correcta.

Lo que en realidad hubiera sido placentero y una señal de que Scorpius se había recuperado completamente del shock inicial por la muerte de su madre si cada que eso pasaba, sus alumnos no hubieran intercambiado miraditas extrañas y hubieran intentado ocultar unas sonrisitas bastante extrañas a las que Harry no les encontró significado hasta que la directora McGonagall lo citó en su despacho.

Aparentemente se había extendido el rumor de que él y Scorpius Malfoy tenían _algo_. Lo que era ridículo porque Harry podría ser su padre. De hecho, había estudiado con su padre y se habían llevado bastante mal. Razón principal por la que Harry había detestado tanto al niño en primera instancia. Tampoco era como si Harry hubiese visto al muchacho con otros ojos que no fueran meramente profesionales. Sentía simpatía por él, como muchos de los otros profesores, pero sólo eso.

Harry no podría tener _algo_. Nunca.

Después de eso las visitas de Scorpius a su dormitorio quedaron completamente prohibidas y sus interacciones se limitaron a la relación profesor-alumno dentro del aula de clases. En ese momento no había entendido porque si Scorpius sabía sobre los rumores, jamás había hecho nada para detenerlos, pero no se quebró demasiado la cabeza. Lo único que le había importado en ese momento era que sus hijos entendieran que él no había corrompido a un menor de edad que demás era hijo de Draco Malfoy. Ugh.

Así que lo hizo y los rumores se detuvieron, al menos por el resto del año.

Albus aún le miraba de forma extraña pero Lily volvía a hablarle y Draco Malfoy había dejado de enviarle vociferadores realmente amenazantes sobre no poner una sola mano sobre su precioso heredero. Cómo si a Harry realmente le interesara poner esa mano sobre su cabello rubio y deslumbrante, o mirar de cerca sus ojos grises con manchitas azules demasiado radiantes.

Scorpius siguió siendo un alumno ejemplar, aunque ya no parecía tener tan buen apetito. Lily sobresalía en su curso. Albus había terminado con su novia. James seguía siendo un suplente y Ginny había comenzado a salir con alguien en Estados Unidos.

Durante el verano parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Y ni si quiera las miraditas de Scorpius durante su estancia en su casa le hicieron creer lo contrario.

Finalmente, durante el séptimo año de Al y Scorpius parecía que los problemas habían terminado. Su segundo hijo iba a graduarse exitosamente, todos parecían haber olvidado el pequeño percance con Scorpius Malfoy, al igual que de su divorcio y no parecía que nada fuera a salir tan terriblemente mal.

Lo que en realidad había sido una mentira, porque ahora que Harry ha hecho toda esa remembranza, se ha dado cuenta de que ha sido un idiota y un ciego y jamás debió de haber aceptado la invitación de sus alumnos para ir a beber.

Se ha dado cuenta de que si su polla se encuentra en la boca de Scorpius Malfoy es completamente culpa suya. De lo que no se ha dado cuenta aún es de cómo ha permitido que todo llegara tan lejos. Ni si quiera sabe dónde está y por más que intenta recordar, todo es borroso y extraño. Lo último que recuerda es que estaba en Las Tres Escobas con sus alumnos de séptimo año. O mejor dicho, sus alumnos recién graduados. Albus le ha pedido que fuera y él accedió prometiéndose que sólo bebería un poco.

Lo que es obvio que no hizo.

Una succión especialmente fuerte y descuidada hace que Harry se desconcentre en su tarea por recordar dónde está y por qué. La boca de Scorpius es ardiente y húmeda y parece la distracción perfecta. Sólo que Harry no puede dejarse llevar de esa forma. No debe olvidar que él es un profesor (demasiado viejo además) y Scorpius tan sólo un alumno demasiado confundido.

Pero el sonido de su saliva es realmente tentadora. Y el hecho de tener a Scorpius ahí, de rodillas, luciendo como un ángel empoderado qué tiene la sensatez de lo que puede causar en su profesor, complica la tarea de Harry por encontrar su voz y apartarlo.

—Scorpius —, le llama apretando los dientes. Harry siente sus testículos demasiado duros.

Malfoy lo mira intensamente.

— ¿Si, señor? —le responde el pequeño monstruo como si Harry le estuviera haciendo una pregunta en clase y no cómo si le estuviera devorando el pene.

Es demasiado tarde para alegar que siempre tuvo razón y las sonrisas dulces de Scorpius Malfoy no eran más que una máscara, no hay nadie a quién decírselo y Harry tampoco sabe si le desagrada lo que ha encontrado detrás de esa máscara.

—Por favor, detente —, le pide con todo el autocontrol que puede. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo un contacto tan íntimo cómo ese.

— ¿Va correrse señor? —Le pregunta como si le estuviera preguntando si ha hecho bien el encantamiento del día y se inclina para volver a chupar.

Harry, de alguna manera, se las arregla para colocar su mano en la frente del chico y evitarlo. Ha perdido un poco el equilibrio y su cabeza da vueltas pero piensa, _sabe_ , que si Scorpius vuelve a la carga no querrá detenerlo y lo que están haciendo está _mal_.

Por muy bien que se sienta.

—Sólo, detente —vuelve a pedirle y Scorpius se endereza sobre su cuerpo.

Harry se fija, con horror, que el chico apenas y está vestido y maldición si no luce terriblemente bien de esa forma. _Cálmate Harry, sólo estas borracho y la abstinencia es una perra._

—Sí, señor —le responde con toda la inocencia del mundo y Harry no sabe si está jugando con él o de verdad no tiene idea de que, hasta sólo hace unos minutos, ha estado haciéndole una... practicándole una... una felación.

Santo Merlín.

Scorpius le mira a través de la oscuridad de la habitación y Harry hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para sentarse en la... ¿cama? El joven profesor palidece y los ojos del muchacho brillan, aguardando por cualquier palabra de Harry quién no puede pensar demasiado perdido en la casi desnudez de Malfoy.

—P-ponte algo de ropa —le pide y su voz es tan transparente que se avergüenza de sentirse tan nervioso. Joder, si no es un adolescente. Es un hombre.

—Lo siento, señor. No puedo hacer eso.

—Por supuesto que puede. No sea absurdo, Malfoy —le reprende en modo profesor, esperando que eso sea suficiente para que el chico comprenda su posición. La de ambos. Y haber sonado cómo Severus Snape más bien le importa poco en ese momento.

Sin embargo, parece que la reprimenda tiene todo el efecto contrario.

Las pupilas de Scorpius se dilatan y el chico lame sus labios tan obscenamente que Harry ha sentido la piel erizársele. Su expresión es de lujuria pura y Harry cree que nadie nunca le ha mirado de esa forma. Le hace sentir ansioso. Y esa ansiedad se incrementa cuando Scorpius le mira directamente a los ojos y le sonríe. Una sonrisa que jamás le ha visto, completamente diferente a esas que ha dedicado a sus compañeros por las mañanas, al dar los buenos días.

—Creí que le gustaba, señor —le dice colocando su dedo índice en la punta de su pene y acariciándola en círculos.

Harry siente un pequeño choque eléctrico atravesar su espina dorsal y su boca deja escapar un gemido bastante impropio de un adulto como él. La forma en que Scorpius le acaricia es...

—Por favor, detente —le pide, pero sus caderas se empujan más contra el contacto suave de los dedos del muchacho.

—Sabe que no tengo ningún inconveniente en obedecerle, señor. Pero esta vez no pienso dejarlo ir. Estoy enamorado de usted. Lo sabe.

Harry cierra con fuerza los ojos con fuerza. La voz de Scorpius es demasiado ronca y profunda para un muchacho de diecisiete.

—No sé de qué hablas —dice, pero la verdad es que la confesión de Scorpius no suena tan disparatada a sus oídos como debería de sonar.

Scorpius frunce el ceño ligeramente antes de apretar la erección de Harry completamente con la mano, haciéndolo soltar un grito de sorpresa y satisfacción a partes iguales. Parece confundido, pero no detiene los movimientos de su mano y Harry piensa que podría correrse, literalmente, en cualquier momento.

—Lo sabe. Por favor, no mienta —le dice y parece que está sufriendo un poco. Harry sólo le ha visto así cuando perdió a su madre. —Por eso se alejó de mí. Por eso no me permitía visitarlo en su despacho. Usted lo sabe. Usted sabe lo que siento.

—Por favor, Scorpius... Vamos a calmarnos y a hablar.

—No —le responde cómo un niño encaprichado. Porque eso es lo que es. Un niño—. Estoy cansado de hablar. Usted sabe. Usted siempre lo supo. No hay manera de que Lily no le dijera que la rechacé por usted. No hay manera de que no se diera cuenta de cómo lo miraba. ¡Si hasta Albus lo notó! No hay manera de que no se diera cuenta de que fui el mejor sólo para que se fijara en mí. No hay manera.

Harry parpadea un par de veces. No está sorprendido por las recientes revelaciones. Él lo sabe, lo supo durante todo ese tiempo. La forma en que Scorpius Malfoy parecía siempre girar en torno a él con su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojitos brillantes. Cómo siempre estaba cerca a pesar de sus esfuerzos por alejarlo y sería necio decir que Harry no notaba lo complacido que lució cuando todos esos rumores salieron a la luz. Cómo sonreía cuando supo que finalmente se había divorciado. Su falta de apetito cuando comenzó a evitarlo. No. No está sorprendido por la revelación. Esta sorprendido por la sinceridad con la que se le ha confesado. Como si lo hubiera guardado por tanto tiempo que simplemente no pudo más.

Y eso le conmueve.

Harry abre la boca para decirle que la forma en que están haciendo las cosas no es la adecuada, que por favor le dejé aclarar todo. Él aún es un profesor y Scorpius un alumno y la diferencia de edad es tanta que no duda que la gente hablará.

Sin embargo, Scorpius, cómo bien ha aclarado antes, se niega a darle la oportunidad de rechazarlo (o aceptarlo) y le asalta con un beso descuidado y profundo de sabor amargo por su propio líquido pre seminal. Es un beso lleno de saliva ardiente, dientes y una lengua que le devora como si fuese el postre más delicioso y Harry simplemente no puede más. No puede seguir negándoselo.

Scorpius le gusta demasiado.

Le ha gustado desde sólo Merlín sabe cuándo. Tal vez desde que le vio llorar en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, tal vez desde que empezaron a frecuentarse en su despacho. No lo sabe. Pero ahora ha descubierto porque le incomodaba tanto su amabilidad y su sonrisa.

Porque cada que le veía, se le revolvía el estómago de forma agradable.

Aún piensa que está mal pero ya no le importa, está cansado de renunciar a su felicidad por el bien de otros. Al diablo El Profeta y al diablo Draco Malfoy.

La lengua de Scorpius explora su boca con desesperación, su lengua danzando por todas partes mientras sus manos recorren suavemente su cabello y tira de él de vez en cuando.

Harry puede sentir su deseo y es contagioso, tanto que su propio pene se siente a reventar pese a que hace bastante que dejó de ser estimulado. Las caricias de ese niño lo están poniendo al borde, mucho más que las de cualquier amante que haya tenido antes.

Es una locura.

Scorpius separa sus labios y Harry se siente repentinamente vacío sin ellos hasta que se posan en su cuello y Scorpius suelta una risita.

—Siempre había querido tocar su barba, señor —le dice antes de continuar con el camino de besos hasta su pecho—. Perecía tan áspera pero es tan suave.

Harry suelta un jadeo y contiene el aire cuando una de sus tetillas se ve atrapada ente los aterciopelados labios de Scorpius que succiona, muerda y lame. Dándole a Harry la pervertida imagen de un niño lamiendo un caramelo que en vez de desagradarle sólo logra encenderlo más. Scorpius Malfoy aún luce un poco como el niño que durante sus clases levantaba la mano, entusiasmado por dar la respuesta correcta, pero Harry puede ver la clara diferencia entre ese niño y lo que es ahora y ese nuevo fuego que ha descubierto dentro de él le enciende y hace que su corazón lata con fuerza, lleno de éxtasis.

Harry no está seguro de a donde le llevará mantenerse en silencio mientras Scorpius le acaricia y le besa mientras saborea cada parte de su cuerpo y se deleita en él sin importarle que Harry no se encuentran tan en forma como en sus mejores años. De hecho, pareciera que Scorpius no se da cuenta de este pequeño detalle y se deleita en su físico, enterrando los dedos y la lengua en los surcos de su abdomen marcado mientras de su boca sale un pequeño _mmh_ de satisfacción que hace que Harry se encienda aún más.

Sentirse tan deseado es... Avasallador.

—Lo quiero, profesor, lo quiero —le dice en un susurro y cuando su aliento choca contra la piel de Harry éste se estremece—. Lo quiero, lo quiero ahora. Déjame tenerte, Harry.

Scorpius detiene sus caricias y levanta la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Harry quién se encuentra sin aliento ni palabras. Harry quiere decirle mil cosas, un millón de palabras que se aglomeran en su garganta y quieren salir disparadas. Quiere decirle que jamás se ha sentido así de bien, pero que está asustado. Quiere disculparse por hacerle sentir esa desesperación que se refleja en su mirada y quiere disculparse por no poder mantener ocultos esos sentimientos impuros que amenazan con mancharlos ambos.

Pero no dice nada.

Simplemente atrae al muchacho hasta él y lo besa como no ha besado a nadie nunca, ni si quiera a su exesposa y que lo disculpen todos los dioses del universo, pero no va a renunciar a Scorpius Malfoy quién se funde con él en ese húmedo beso.

Una mano juguetona se desliza entre sus cuerpos y pronto el pene de Harry se encuentra siendo estimulado de nuevo mientras Malfoy lo recuesta en la cama sin apartarse de él. Ahora que Harry le ha dado su consentimiento, pareciera que no quiere alejarse. Y es conmovedor.

Las sábanas debajo de su cuerpo se sienten frías pero rápidamente se adaptan a su calor corporal. El peso de Scorpius sobre su cuerpo es tentador y reconciliador. Su piel es pálida y brillante a la luz de las velas, tan suave como el terciopelo. Scorpius es delgado, pero parece que será más alto que su padre y de hecho, ahora que Harry puede verlo realmente de cerca, es fácil descartar que es idéntico a su antiguo némesis del colegio.

Scorpius es el doble de hermoso que su padre y además, tiene un alma tan cálida que Harry puede literalmente sentirla. Le arrulla, le hace sentir confortado y se intensifica con cada beso y cada caricia.

—Scorpius... —Harry susurra contra sus labios cuando siente que Scorpius se sienta sobre él y restriega sus nalgas contra su pene duro.

El muchacho sisea de placer y se mece lentamente, con la boca entreabierta, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada ligeramente hacia atrás. Su flequillo rubio se pega a su frente y sus mejillas están encendidas. Es como una estatua de mármol hecha por un ángel.

Harry se pregunta si es el primero en verlo en ese estado y se pone un poco celoso al pensar que no pero el profesor no tiene más tiempo para pensar en ello porque la voz de Scorpius le interrumpe:

—¿Le gusta, señor? —le pregunta con voz profunda y rasposa.

Harry responde con un gruñido salvaje. Realmente, realmente quiere empujar a Scorpius bajo su cuerpo y hacerlo sentir bien, pero pronto se da cuenta de que en realidad no tiene ninguna experiencia con hombres. Un miedo repentino se apodera de él. No tiene idea de qué hacer, ni por dónde comenzar y parece que Scorpius se ha dado cuenta porque se detiene.

—Es la primera vez que yo... que yo... —Harry admite con vergüenza mientras siente sus mejillas encenderse. Un hombre en sus cuarenta no debería hablar de ese tema con vergüenza, pero él lo hace.

Scorpius le sonríe.

—También yo. Pero me he preparado, señor.

Harry siente su pene dar un tirón por la expectación del doble sentido de esas palabras. Scorpius le mira con intensidad y él solo atina a asentir mientras espera.

Sólo que no ocurre lo que él cree que ocurrirá.

Scorpius se baja de sus caderas y murmura un encantamiento que hace que la entrada de Harry se relaje y se sienta caliente y pegajosa. Harry no entiende que está pasando, pero definitivamente no es lo que él estaba esperando.

Simplemente no.

—M-Malfoy —intenta hablar con él mientras se incorpora sin éxito de la cama.

Scorpius ha vuelto a empujar su cuerpo contra el colchón y Harry, en su estadio de ebriedad, no ha podido más que dejarse caer mientras el muchacho se acomoda entre sus piernas. En su rostro hay una decisión que no le ha visto ni siquiera cuando estudiaron el encantamiento patronus y el rubio fue el único en conseguirlo al primer intento.

Harry abre la boca, en un segundo intento de persuadir al muchacho para cambiar roles, pero un dedo intruso se cuela dentro de él y el dolor que Harry siente es suficiente para hacerlo callar. El encantamiento ha amortiguado la mitad del dolor pero la incomodidad sigue ahí y se incrementa cuando el segundo dedo llega y masajea su interior.

Los dedos de Scorpius son delgados y largos y Harry no puede más que retorcerse mientras los siente explorar su caliente interior. Su erección ha decaído un poco.

—Señor, está realmente apretado —Scorpius dice como quién comenta el clima, aunque su voz es entrecortada.

Harry se sonroja. A lo largo de toda su vida jamás ha esperado recibir tal... ¿cumplido? Pero cuando ha decidido que ha tenido suficiente de ese mocoso y que no le dejará hacer su voluntad, Scorpius toca dentro de él un punto sensible que le hace estremecer, jadear y arquearse. Los ojos de Scorpius se iluminan como si hubiera esperado encontrar _eso_.

Harry siente una descarga de placer por todo su cuerpo. Los dedos de sus pies se enroscan y los vellos en su nuca se crispan mientras su mente se pierde en la deliciosa sensación de ser estimulado _ahí_. Involuntariamente, las piernas de Harry se separan cada vez más. No quiere, pero se está dejando llevar.

—¿Ahí se siente bien, señor? —Harry desea que Scorpius deje de llamarle así, porque realmente le pone caliente, pero no puede decirle nada.

Repentinamente, Scorpius lleva su cabeza hasta la entrepierna de Harry que ha vuelto a la vida e incluso gotea algo de líquido pre-seminal. El muchacho abre la boca y engulle toda la carne mientras los gemidos de Harry se hacen cada vez más audibles. La doble estimulación lo está volviendo loco y en su cabeza no puede dejar de repetir: _Me está chupando y follando al mismo tiempo, me chupa y me folla al mismo tiempo._

Y ese pensamiento es simplemente erótico. Es mejor que cualquier fantasía. La lengua de Scorpius lo está llevando al límite cada que se mueve en círculos alrededor de su glande, cogiendo el líquido pre seminal con su rosada lengua y bebiéndolo ante la desorbitada mira de Harry quién siente un dejo de celos en su pecho mientras piensa dónde ha adquirido toda esa experiencia.

—¿Le gusta así, señor? —Murmura Scorpius con una seriedad de muerte. El profesor sólo responde con un jadeo.

Harry siente su interior apretarse alrededor de los dedos de Scorpius y sus testículos endurecerse y amenazando con liberarse. Sin embargo, antes de que Harry pueda correrse en la boca del chico Malfoy, este da una última succión y se aparta para regalarle una sonrisa radiante que Harry no puede responder, demasiado aturdido por lo que acaba de pasar porque, aunque al principio se ha negado a estar _abajo_ ahora se siente repentinamente vació sin los dedos intrusos dentro de él.

Scorpius lleva uno de sus dedos hasta la punta del pene de Harry donde una solitaria gotita de semen se ha quedado estancada. Harry se arquea nuevamente. Está tan duro que duele.

—Estoy tan feliz, señor, realmente estoy tan feliz que podría morir.

Scorpius recarga su frente contra la de Harry quien siente por primera vez la humedad de su sudor mezclado con la del muchacho quién le besa la mejilla suavemente. Harry no puede pensar, está demasiado inmerso en el momento, así que, cuando siente la punta de la erección del chico en su entrada y éste comienza a penetrarlo lentamente, no puede más que aguantar el aire dentro de sus pulmones y cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Harry está tan apretado que puede sentir cada vena del largo pene de Scorpius. Puede sentir cada vena marcándose en sus paredes interiores y es tan delicioso que el dolor queda en segundo plano. Jamás se ha sentido así y el encontrarse medio ebrio sólo incrementa el placer de sentirse marcado desde dentro. Scorpius ha entrado en donde nadie más ha estado y la sola idea de eso le hace sentir más caliente.

—Señor, lo siento señor, ¿puedo moverme?

Le pregunta con la voz ahogada por el placer. Parece que Scorpius está haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no hacer algo que Harry pueda lamentar después y luce tan maduro que el corazón de Harry se acelera y su pene se pone aún más duro, si es que eso es si quiera posible. Sin embargo, el profesor no tiene idea de que responder. Tenerlo dentro se siente bien pese a la pequeña incomodidad principal, pero teme que el movimiento empeore todo. No tiene idea de que esperar, nunca ha hecho algo similar.

Así que no responde.

Scorpius cierra los ojos con fuerza y Harry teme que su autocontrol se esté terminando conforme sube la temperatura. El pene de Scorpius Malfoy se vuelve cada vez más grande en su interior y le abre. Siente sus venas palpitar contra sus paredes rectales. Sus cuerpos se amoldan cómo si estuviera hechos el uno para el otro.

Harry toma aire. Su pecho sube y una gota de sudor de su frente baja hasta deslizarse debajo de su barbilla. El silencio es pleno en medio de la oscura habitación apenas iluminada y entonces, Scorpius acaricia sus muslos interiores mientras susurra algo con los dientes demasiado apretados. Harry se siente un poco mal por él, por no poder darle lo que desea. Realmente admira a Scorpius y su carácter templado. Harry realmente se arrepiente de haberlo juzgado tan mal cuando lo conoció.

Realmente se arrepiente de no haber visto antes lo maravilloso que es. De no haberlo aceptado.

Entonces toma una decisión.

Harry toma aire y mueve sus caderas causando que el miembro de su amante se mueva dentro de él y le acaricie la próstata. El profesor suelta un gemido de placer mientras Scorpius sujeta con fuerza sus piernas y las usa de punto de anclaje para comenzar a penetrarlo.

Toda la templanza se ha marchado. Scorpius se mueve con precisión y con fuerza, retirando su pene en casi su totalidad para volver a hundirse en el ahora sensible ano de Harry que lo recibe como si lo hubiera estado haciendo toda la vida.

Ambos jadean y gimen mientras sus cuerpos comienzan a llenarse de sudor salado y ese increíble olor a sexo que es la mezcla de ambos. Las sábanas se revuelven y para Harry, el mundo ahora parece más brillante. Más caliente.

Harry cierra los ojos y se muerde los labios. Desea sentir con todo su cuerpo a ese mocoso que le está haciendo perder el control. Quiere sentir cada uno de sus centímetros entrando y saliendo de él. Quiere sentir el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando. Quiere sentir el sudor. Quiere sentir sus jadeos erizándole la piel y poniéndolo cada vez más erecto.

Los testículos de Harry se sienten a reventar. No puede creer que está a punto de correrse sin tocar su erección. No puede creer que le basta con ser penetrado de esa forma tan ruda y poco experimentada. Pero lo está.

A través de la enorme ola de placer que Harry siente por todo su cuerpo, el moreno es capaz de sentir una mirada que le atraviesa completamente hasta el alma. De alguna manera sabe que está siendo observado por su amante. Así que Harry, siendo un hombre que pocas veces se acobardó ante alguien, abre los ojos también.

Y lo que se encuentra al hacerlo lo deja sin aire.

Scorpius le mira penetrantemente con sus profundos ojos grises moteados de azul. Hay algo en esa mirada que hace que Harry tiemble. Scorpius da una estocada más liberando un gruñido lujurioso y Harry se corre con la certeza de que el detonante ha sido esos ojos grises que le miran como si fuera la cosa más hermosa sobre el planeta.

El orgasmo es repentino e intenso. Harry puede sentir todas sus terminales nerviosas en funcionamiento y sus músculos esforzarse hasta un punto de tensión total. Puede sentir su ano contraerse alrededor del grueso y aún duro pene de su alumno mientras él, con un poco más de esfuerzo, sigue abriéndose paso dentro de él, mientras Harry le abre más las piernas.

La electrizante sensación de orgasmo hace que Harry se quede sin aliento y sólo pueda jadear sin aire. Su cuerpo se siente muy caliente pero Scorpius no se detiene, sigue golpeando ese punto dulce dentro de su cuerpo y lo único que Harry puede hacer es curvar la espalda y arrojar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras su pene sigue liberando su semilla y la derrama sobre su abdomen.

—Señor, me gusta mucho, señor —le dice el muchacho y a cada palabra su ano se contrae más—. Me vuelve loco, profesor.

Con el placer desbordando por cada poro de su piel, Harry mira a Scorpius con los ojos entrecerrados. El muchacho no ha dejado de mirarlo ni un segundo. Su cabello plateado se pega a su frente y sus mejillas están tan rojas como cada que lo veía volver su clase de vuelo durante su primer año. Es una extraña mezcla del niño que conoció y el hombre que acaba de descubrir y el mirarlo de esa forma le hace ponerse duro de nuevo, como si el mismo se hubiera convertido en un adolescente energético.

Repentinamente, y con una fuerza que Harry no sabía que tenía. Scorpius lo gira sobre su costado izquierdo, deja descansar su pierna izquierda sobre la cama y levanta la derecha para colocarla sobre su hombro mientras la sujeta con fuerza entre sus manos y continúa con las penetraciones. La nueva posición es incluso más agradable que la anterior. Harry puede sentir a Scorpius ir incluso más profundo dentro de él. Y está _tan_ lleno que no sabe si podrá seguir soportándolo. Harry puede sentir incluso los testículos de Scorpius golpear contra sus nalgas.

—Scorpius, por favor —le ruega pero no sabe que es exactamente lo que le está pidiendo. Qué se detenga desde luego que no.

—Ah, señor. Ah, señor. Está tan estrecho, señor —le dice el muchacho en respuesta mientras sus estocadas se vuelven más erradas y veloces. Desesperadas.

Harry no quiere admitirlo, pero que le hable cómo si aún fuera su profesor y estuvieran dentro del aula de clase _realmente_ le pone.

Los movimientos de Scorpius son cada vez más rápidos. La próstata de Harry está siendo estimulada pero no se siente capaz de volver a llegar sin ser tocado así que lleva su mano hasta su erección y la masturba a la misma velocidad. La longitud de Scorpius entra y sale de él y él puede sentir cada centímetro de su recorrido.

El muchacho cierra los ojos con fuerza y muerde sus labios ahora rojos e hinchados. Scorpius entierra sus dedos en las endurecidas piernas con fuerza. Harry se siente en el cielo, su erección está cada vez más hinchada y sabe, porque lo siente, que no durará mucho más.

Cuando Harry se corre la segunda vez, lo hace porque el esperma de Scorpius lo está llenando por completo y es caliente y viscoso. Es como si un flash se hubiera instalado detrás de sus párpados y el oxígeno hubiera dejado de existir. Todo su cuerpo se tensa y tiembla.

Y joder nunca se ha sentido así de bien.

Scorpius se deja caer sobre él al terminar. Es tan liviano como aparenta y Harry lo recibe con los brazos abiertos. Lentamente, la erección del muchacho pierde volumen y sale lentamente de su cuerpo. Harry siente su semen escurrir entre sus piernas pero es gracias a él que no se siente tan _vacío._

Después de unos segundos de respiraciones agitadas, el silencio vuelve a la habitación y Scorpius comienza a temblar.

Harry teme lo peor.

 _Se ha arrepentido._ Piensa. _Le doy asco._ Su mente no le permite estar en paz. _Se lo ha pensado mejor y ya no le gusto tanto._

Sus sospechas se desmienten cuando Scorpius levanta su rostro y le mira con los ojos enrojecidos. Sus mejillas están empapadas en lágrimas y su expresión es la de un niño que acaba de ser regañado y castigado de por vida.

Cuando Scorpius abre la boca, Harry se prepara para lo peor.

—Lo siento, señor —le dice y eso es algo que Harry definitivamente no había esperado—. Lo lamento mucho, señor. No me odie, por favor.

Harry no duda de sus palabras ni un poco. Parece que de verdad lo siente, aunque Harry no tiene idea de por qué se está disculpando. El profesor únicamente atina a atraerlo hacia él y depositar un suave beso en sus labios demasiado rojos. Demasiado tentadores. Un beso que milagrosamente detiene su llanto.

—Profesor... —Susurra Scorpius con asombro.

Harry no entiende cómo es que ese niño tan bonito ha estado follándoselo hasta sólo unos segundos. Y demasiado bien, tenía que agregar.

—Creo que dadas las circunstancias, _Malfoy_ , puedes llamarme Harry —dice intentando sonar maduro y relajado pero la verdad es que está demasiado nervioso.

Los ojos de Scorpius se iluminan repentinamente y eso es todo lo que Harry necesita para comprender que el chico estaba tan asustado cómo él de ser rechazado. Ambos se miran en silencio, cómo evaluando la situación. Buscando _algo_ que decir. No parece que Scorpius esté muy interesado en hablar sobre su _desempeño_ y por muy bueno que Harry lo considere, definitivamente ya ha pasado el momento de desinhibición. Así que en su lugar pregunta:

—¿Por qué?

Y Scorpius responde:

—Porque te amo, Harry. Te amo desde que puedo recordar. Te admiraba tanto de pequeño y cuando te conocí, simplemente no pude evitar amarte. Es mi última noche en el castillo y yo... pensé que era ahora o nunca. No era mi intención aprovecharme de tu estado de ebriedad pero cuando me besaste no pude detenerme.

Harry se sonroja. En algún rincón de su memoria, un recuerdo algo borroso se hace presente. Él le ha pedido a Scorpius que lo lleve a sus aposentos y ha saltado sobre él después de susurrar algo similar a: _mocoso demasiado bonito._ Pero Harry no puede estar seguro. Estaba demasiado ebrio después de todo.

—¿Me odias? —le pregunta el muchacho y suena realmente inseguro.

Harry decide que lo mejor es ser claro.

—No, Scorpius, no te odio —le dice de todo corazón. Piensa que, de hecho, siente todo lo contrario—. Pero...

—¿Pero? —le pregunta con algo de pánico. Para Harry luce como un cachorrito

—Pero me hubiera gustado que habláramos antes de... Bueno, esto.

Scorpius tiene la decencia de sonrojarse.

—Lo siento, señor. Harry. Señor. Lo siento.

El muchacho agacha la cabeza avergonzado y Harry sonríe antes de tomar su rostro y volver a besarlo.

Ya habría tiempo para hablar y aprender a llamarse por sus nombres. Ya habría tiempo para mil cosas más. Mucho tiempo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer. Sólo me gustaría recordarles que, por ningún motivo deben mantener relaciones sexuales con una persona bajo los efectos del alcohol. La persona puede estar de acuerdo en el momento, pero podría arrepentirse después. Mucho menos deben mantener relaciones con alguien que está inconsciente. ¿De acuerdo bebés? Eso es del diablo. 


End file.
